Wishmaster The Devil's Daughter
by Darkstarsara
Summary: When the Djinn was free a long time ago, he left something behind. Now he's come back to claim what is his.
1. Chapter 1

Wishmaster - The Devil's Daughter 1

"You woke me." The voice purred into the air, Kathryn sat up sharply from her bed breathing hard. Once again she had the same dream

The twisted figure haunting her very soul.  
"Who are you?" she murmered into the air, looking over to the clock she groaned. It was just before seven in the morning, her birthday.  
As if the very thought had been transmitted all over the house, Her younger brother burst through the door, his brown tangled hair flying past his shoulders as he jumped onto her bed.  
"Happy birthday sister!" He grinned at her, she tilted her head and laughed, golden hair shaking down her back till her cheeks turned red.  
She opened her eyes and looked at him, blue eyes gazing into green. Kathryn blinked her green eyes and said  
"Cheers Colin, now get out of my room and tell mother I shall be downstairs in a few minutes." At that he nodded and ran out of the room, she shook her head and laughed again, getting up to get dressed.

When Kathryn had made it downstairs into the living room Colin was already bouncing up and down impatiently.  
"Come on sis! it'll be nighttime before you get to your presents!" She grinned and tackled Colin before walking into the kitchen where her mother sat at the table. She looked up at Kathryn, obsidian eyes flashing slightly her face looked stern, raven black hair tied up in a tight bun. Kathryn bowed her head as her mother stood up, waiting for the pale hand to lift her chin up again.  
"Kathryn"  
"Mother" It was always a frosty welcome from her mother, as long as she could remember it had never changed and seemed it never would.  
"kathryn, you are now eighteen years old, soon you shall leave this house and live your life on your own, here is my gift to you" The woman handed kathryn a blood red crystal and left her in the kitchen.

Kathryn stood still staring at the stone, transfixed by the colour. Her breath froze in her throat, the crystal glowed faintly in her hand, once again the voice sang into the air all around her.  
"You woke me" it echoed all over till she fled from the room, slamming the door behind her, she stared at the living room. Two pairs of eyes met hers, Colin and her mother watched, waiting for an explanation.  
"Kathryn, your hair is a mess. Go and fix it at once" Her mother said, Kathryn nodded and walked swiftly out of the room.

Colin stared at his sister, he knew something had worried her, but he didn't know what could have, knowing his sister most things seemed to fear her, not the other way round, he turned his head.

"Mother, did something scare Kathryn?" The woman tilted her head  
"I do not think so, I think it was merely my words which have affected her, you know she will leave this house in a few months." He nodded sadly, his sister had often made life in their house entertaining when their mother put down her laws hard. Silently, he hoped his sister would return soon, being alone in the same room as their mother was making him edgy.

Kathryn sat on her bed, the crystal sitting before her, she glared at it  
"Why do I dislike this stone?" the room seemed to darken around her, shadows reached out to her, attempting to touch the girl. Upon her touch of the crystal they disappeared, she went to fix her hair in the mirror.

In the void between the worlds, one Djinn looked up, he had felt the presence of the stone being handled again, sighing irritably he struggled to get comfy in his throne.

TBC.

A.N.

Well...what do you think?  
R R I do give treats


	2. Chapter 2

As the car pulled up infront of the house a young man beeped the horn, yawning hugely he watched Kathryn and Colin walk out of the house, he grinned at Kathryn as she slid into the front passenger seat. She leant over and kissed his cheek.  
"Morning!" Colin stuck his tongue out at the mirror at the young man  
"Terry, please get a room, or better yet get me to school before you two do anything icky!" Terry laughed and turned his head to look at Colin  
"Sure kid, what time you finish today?"  
"Uhm, 4!" Terry nodded and drove down to the school.

Kathryn groaned softly, letting head head fall back as she heard her spine crack in several places.  
"Kathryn dear, please pay attention." She flipped her head back up and looked at her lecturer  
"Sorry Michelle" She looked back down at her page tiredly, resting her head in one hand. The words seemed to fade out on the page, suddenly she heard the voice again  
"You woke me." Kathryn screamed and fell out her seat

"Kathryn?" she looked up shaking.  
"I, I need to go." she stood up, grabbing her bag and half running out the door, already dialing Terry's number.

Terry Lay back on his bed, having all his classes canceled meant he had another 6 hours sleep before he had to go get the kid and his girlfriend. He heard the door open and frowned, knowing that noone should be home yet.  
He got up and walked down the stairs, the front door was wide open, creaking slightly as the wind moved it on its hinges.  
"The hell you doing open then?"

"It is open because I opened it, mortal." Terry turned sharply, looking upon the form of the Djinn, it grinned darkly at the young man, leaning against the wall in his tiny form.  
"I can help you, all you have to do, is ask." Terry knelt down,looking curiously at the creature, he looked blankly at it.  
"Who are you?" He asked softly  
"I am a friend, now wish" the djinn purred lowly. Terry paused, before whispering  
"I wish, I wish that my old dad would give me the family fortune"

"Granted" At that moment terry's father walked through the door, a slightly glazed look in his eyes with a document in his hands.  
"Here son, this belongs to you" he handed all of the family's fortunes in one small movement, before dejectedly walking out of the house to be run over by a speeding car.  
Terry stared, tears running from his cheeks as he ran to the mutilated form that was his father. He screamed at the driver in anger, just as the same driver shot him in the heart, completing the transaction of the wish.

Kathryn had collasped on the ground, shaking hands grasping her head, tears running freely on the ground as she witnessed the whole ordeal. The djinn's voice dripping with satisfaction at the death as he picked up Terry's necklace and walked back inside  
"With this death, you will come to me child, hurry, before others pay the price." With that she stood up and ran hard, not stopping as a car turned round the corner as she ran over the road, hurrying ever faster to her dead boyfriends house.

The djinn sighed, forming his throne out of dark mists, smiling darkly as the door opened the girl stood, her chest heaving, he gestured to a leather armchair  
"Sit, child" She glared at him.  
"What did you do? who are you? why do I always hear you in my dreams? Why did you kill him?!" He sighed and pointed to the child, she felt her body being forced to sit in the chair, and held there.  
"I highly suggest you do as I ask, it'd be better for you and I. Now, I killed your boyfriend, I am a djinn, one who has walked the space between the worlds, trodden the wings of angels beneath his feet, spilled an ocean of mortals blood without a seconds thought. And you my child, are very much like us." He sighed and looked into her eyes, he could see a djinn's magic waiting to be released, and the hunger that came with it.

Kathryn squirmed, looking everywhere but him, and how she felt a terrifying comfort in his presence, as if they did know each other, almost like, a father.  
"Why are you talking to me, what gives you the reason to and how did you get here?"  
"The stone brought me here, you woke me after many years of sleep in confinement, judging by the fearful look in your eyes, you've guessed some of what I have to say already, not that it suprises me. Considering the blood that flows in your veins" She stood up, breaking his hold on her.  
"you can't be! mother told me that my father died protecting me!"  
"And so he did, he protected you as an egg within your mother's belly, but he was not your true father. Child, you bear the djinn's magic, but you are not held to contract like the rest of our race, you must free us and fulfill the prophecy." She stared at him, shaking her head faintly  
"You cannot be" He stood up and glared at her darkly.  
"I sired you child! it is my blood in your veins, you will obey me!" Kathryn fled the house, running back up to her own and into her bedroom, hiding under the covers as tears slid across her face.

TBC.

A.N so, how was it? R R for more treats


	3. Chapter 3

Wishmaster – The Devil's Child

Chapter 3

Dusk set in, hours after Colin had been brought home and Kathryn still had not left her room. Her mother looked up the stairs idly.  
"Kathryn, my child. How long do you intend to remain up there by yourself?" she called, Kathryn looked at the door, her vision clouded by tears.  
"I, will not leave this room, not until it all goes away. Make it go away." At that her mother stormed out of the house, snarling curses unheard of in many centuries.

The djinn looked out of the window where he still remained, hearing the door open he grinned. Not looking over at the pale figure standing behind him

"I was wondering if you were to come back to me" the figure leant against the wall  
"You knew I was coming?"  
"Of course I did, did you forget i'm not a mortal like you?"  
"What of the girl?" The djinn turned slightly  
"What of her?"  
"What are you planning to do?" He laughed darkly, a sliver of moonlight showing his face

"She'll complete what she has to, whether she wants to or not. You know what is expected of that child, its your duty to help her agree to it faster though. Begone! I have nothing more to say to you!".

Colin crept up to his sisters room, one hand pressed on the dark wall as he knocked lightly on the door.  
"Sis? Can I come in?" he heard the shuffling of feet and the door opened, Kathryn was a mess, her hair stuck in wild angles, tears stained her cheeks, her clothes rumpled and her eyes red from crying.  
"What do you want Colin?" when he saw her he immediately clung her to him, his chin resting against her shoulder.  
"What's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong" with those words she broke down again, fresh tears slipping down her cheeks, spilling down onto his jacket.  
Colin rocked back and forth gently, soothing his sister as best he could.  
"Sis, its okay, its okay. Nothings going to get you.." He trailed off as she flinched, frowning he tried to catch her gaze, she kept her head defiantly down while she cried. Eventually their mother came up, standing in the doorway as she watched.

"Colin, leave. This does not concern you" Colin left quietly, gazing at kathryn over his shoulder in worry.

Kathryn sat still, not raising her eyes, her mother stood stoically infront of her, waiting patiently.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"How could I? You would not have believed me in the first place."  
"You don't know that!" Her mother sighed heavily, leaning over slightly to stroke her daughters head.

"What happened back then is not for you to know, not for you to worry, you must understand that what happened has already passed. Leave things be and do what you will, we will not discuss this again." Kathryn looked up sharply, glaring tearily at her mother.  
"But I don't know what happened, all I know is that i'm apparantly not human, and some terrifying creature is haunting my every thought!". Her mother left quietly, ignoring Kathryn completely, Kathryn curled up into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Early in the morning, just as the sun began to rise, Kathryn gazed out of the windows watching the grey sky turn pink. She waited till she heard movement before she disappeared downstairs to force some food down her. Her brother met her at the bottom of the stairs, gazing at her worriedly

"Sis' are you okay now?" she paused  
"Yes, yes I'm alright, lets eat". He nodded slightly and followed her into the dining room, they ate quietly on their own, unable to make more than a handful of comments to each other before they left for school on foot.

In a darkened allyway the djinn stole the face of a middle aged business man, chuckling softly he sidled out and began searching for souls to take as his own for pleasure. Soon later in the morning he saw his first prey, a young woman sitting in the park.  
"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked quietly, she jumped at looked up in surprise  
"Oh! yes, please do" she blushed as he seated himself lightly beside her.

"So my dear, indulge me. What is there to do in this place for entertainment?" at his words she blinked.  
"To do? Well there's always the cinema, or the pub just down the road from here, its usually good for a few hours of entertainment or there's." He placed a finger against her lips, silencing her immediately.  
"Quiet my dear, quiet. Take me to these places if you will" with him gazing deep into her eyes, she felt a strange warmth and calmness wash over her, pulling her mind towards his answers.  
"Of course, where shall we go first?" he djinn grinned as they left together.

Kathryn sighed tiredly as the day dragged on, class after class passed over her head as she sat in a daze, during lunch she climbed up a tree and hid in the foliage from everyone, her eyes slid shut and she watched a scene unfold before herself.  
The djinn smirked, one arm wrapped around the waist of his prey, she swayed her hips while they walked out of the pub, he led her around the back, and lent her against the wall.  
"Tell me, what is your wish?" she gazed up at him dizzily,while he held her chin up  
"I, wish.." Kathryn's heart pounded at the words, as if her mind was egging on the girl to continue her wish. The girl tried to speak again, her head dropping with drunkenness  
"I, I wish, oh I wish.."  
"Wish on child, wish on!"  
"Please wish..." Kathryn whispered, the djinn rumbled deep in his throat  
"I wish for eternal pleasure, my love" Kathryn smiled in joy, biting her lip till it bled.  
"Your wish, is granted" The djinn murmured, his lips brushing hers.

Kathryn woke with a start, breathing sharply as she recalled the scene.  
"This, is our life child, this is our way, do what you must to set us all free" she heard the voice of the djinn whisper tantalizingly in her ears.  
"No, this isn't my life, this isn't what I want, stop this, please leave me alone"

R R if you please


	4. Chapter 4

Wishmaster – The Devil's Daughter

Chapter 4

As the classes ended for the day Kathryn walked through the park, taking her time to look at the trees. She walked off the pathway and stepped over the fallen branches and holes in the ground, as she walked the birds chattered above her head, as if they were calling her to join them in their reverie. Eventually she found herself beside a small river, she skipped onto a large rock in the middle of the lake and settled down, watching the river intensely for any signs to what could happen.

While Kathryn walked within the park a shadow followed her, stalking her movements and reactions as a figure murmured from afar.  
"Make sure you don't lose her, it could be bad for us both if she's not kept in our sights, go, servant"

The shadow obeyed silently and kept its watch over Kathryn till the dawn.

Kathryn rose her head sharply, looking about her with suspicion  
'Who on earth is following me..?' she thought before returning to watching the river. Slowly her head nodded onto her chest, before she fell into a light sleep.

Colin looked out of the living room window for the fifth time that night, turning to look at his mother when she barked at him.  
"Staring out of that window won't help you, she's not back yet and likely won't this night" Colin stared at her for a second before half whispering  
"Don't you care, don't you care about her? She's your daughter, mother!" He closed his eyes to hide the tears that threatened to fall in worry about his sister, turning his back he began walking out of the room when his mother spoke.  
"Its not your place to question me Colin, how I feel about Kathryn is never to be up for any sort of debate, don't go looking for her unless you wish to suffer."

Colin turned on his heel and stomped up to his room, crying quietly for his sister to return to him soon.

Kathryn's body swayed in the wind, falling sideways towards the river. But just as she was about to hit the water a pair of strong arms caught her and pulled her against their chest, the figure carried her back through the park and into a large abandoned house. Just at the door the figure turned sharply.  
"Begone watcher, she is in my power now!" the shadow paused in its steps, then continued forwards. The figure shifted Kathryn in his arms and opened the door quickly, closing it behind him before the shadow could enter, it was then that Kathryn stirred.

"Who are...?" he shook his head slightly, lacing his voice with an old magic.  
"Sleep child" she felt his voice rolling over her, coaxing her back into the much desired sleep, she pressed herself closer to his much warmer body as the last of her consciousness slipped away into a deep sleep.

Hours later Kathryn woke, she was in somewhere she didn't reconise, she sat up sharply and looked about her. It was then she noticed a familiar face sitting in the chair, gazing into the stone deeply.  
"How did I get here?" she murmured quietly, not entirely expecting an answer. The djinn spoke quietly.  
"I brought you here, you would have fallen and possibly drowned child" He looked up then, gazing at her in his true form, she shuddered slightly

"You, saved me? and can you please not look like that, I feel strange when you do" he rolled his eyes and knelt over her hips, pinning her down roughly.  
"Do not, order me around child, I saved you. Is that not enough?" She growled softly and pushed up, backing until she was pressed against a wall.  
"Your a monster"  
"And your going to help me, one way or the other"  
"How dare you! I never once said that I would" His form flickered into his human one, before he offered a hand to her,  
"Come, I want you to see something, to experience a thrill not unlike what you felt yesterday" Kathryn shook her head and tried to move through the wall.  
"I know exactly what you felt my dear, don't deny your own nature, your desires" his finger ran slowly up her cheek, she blushed and leaned her head towards the finger unconsciously.  
"I.." he smiled darkly, leaning closer to her.  
"Trust me, I know you will love this" She whimpered softly and finally nodded.

Colin ran all the way to school, refusing his mother's orders of having her walk him there herself and half collapsed into his chair. A shadow appeared at his side and poked him sharply in the ribs  
"Wake up! Its school time Colin" He tilted his head to look at his friend Maria smiling at him with their friend Stuart just behind her.

"Please Maria, I've not slept much, don't be too loud today." She made an annoyed noise in her throat and stalked off, pulling Stuart after her. Colin shrugged and slid lower in his chair, attempting to gain a few more minutes sleep before a long day of school.

Kathryn and a young business man walked into a large clothing shop, the owner looked up in surprise at the odd combination at these hours.  
"Good morning, may I help either of you?" The djinn smiled warmly and slid an arm around Kathryn's shoulders  
"Why yes, I'm almost certain you can. You see, it is my daughters birthday today and I want something rather memorable for the occasion, have you anything you can think of that would be suitable?" His smile turned flirtatious, the owner blushed and bowed her head towards Kathryn swiftly.  
"Well, how old are you today?" Kathryn bit her lip slightly and gazed at the woman  
"Seventeen, ma'am" She smiled and offered a hand to the elder woman comfortingly, shaking it the woman began leading them around the shop, pointing out objects here and there. The djinn pulled Kathryn to the side with a smile and murmured to her  
"Take her, make her forget her reasoning" she shuddered slightly  
"I can't, I don't know how, please don't make me do this, I beg you!" The woman called softly  
"I'm sorry, is there something wrong?" Kathryn turned, her eyes burning deep into her soul  
"Run, or never live again!" the woman shook her head softly, walking up in a daze to Kathryn.  
"I...please take me, oh please take me" Thee djinn's form shifted slightly, his own voice rumbling  
"Make a wish, not a plea, woman"  
"I, I wish for you to take me!" He took Kathryn's hand in his own, pulling her against him as he rose their hand to the woman, warmth shattered through the woman and she moaned loudly. Kathryn's own moans of pleasure matched hers, the power coursed through her veins, the woman's soul was transferring through their bodies, into the stone in the djinn's hand pressed against her navel.

With one last shuddering gasp the woman's body collapsed to the floor, Kathryn's knees gave out and she landed heavily, her chest heaving with each breath she took. The djinn chuckled at her ear  
"See? This is the desire in your own veins, just like me. And didn't you just feel the thrill from it?"  
She looked up blushing darkly.  
"She's dead, I've just killed her! How on earth am I supposed to feel?!" He pulled her up, pressing her slimmer frame against his own true one.  
"You know exactly how to feel, I can feel the same thrills from her death, I know what it does to us only too well child" Kathryn moaned softly at him  
"Help me!".

The djinn grinned darkly and cupped her cheeks, running his magic into her body, tingling into her veins as she began moaning louder.  
"More! Oh more!" He laughed throatily  
"You'd beg of me for more than just this child?" She blushed darkly, rubbing her hips against his leg unshamefully, pressing one hand against her lower back he sent greater spirals of magic into her, sending her moans into screams. With another sob her head fell back and she clung weakly, shaking against him as she fell into a peaceful slumber. The djinn smiled and picked her up, walking calmly out of the shop and chuckled  
"Never doubt the word of the djinn, only of how you word your wishes"

R&R please, if you dare flame I shall snarl at you.


	5. Chapter 5

Wishmaster – The Devil's Daughter

Chapter 5

Colin groaned as he looked over this test results, not that they were bad but they weren't good enough for his mother. Sighing he stood up and left, his friends Maria and Stuart dragging him behind them as they left for the shops to celebrate. Frowning slightly he pulled away to look where a businessman was carrying a girl out of one of the shops, she looked very familiar to him, but before he could look properly Maria grabbed his arm and re-dragged him.  
"Maria! You could have waited!" He snarled at her, surprising both Maria and himself with the tone  
"Colin, what's gotten into you?" She whispered, he shrugged her off and ran in search of what he could have sworn was his sister.

The djinn smirked as he made his way home again, he had spoken the truth when he had said that he had felt her thrills, along with the underlying pleasure of taking something that was until he had been awoken, impossible to find, let alone take. He saw a policeman walk up and mentally growled in annoyance.  
"Excuse me, but why are you carrying this girl?" He looked over her subtly

"She's my daughter, had a fight with her boyfriend, I was coming to pick her up and she was knocked out." The djinn began to walk but he policeman stopped him  
"I'm sorry but this has to be reported, sir" The djinn smiled warmly and started to let his magic seep into his physical being, luring the policeman slightly  
"Of course, of course. I understand, tell me, have you ever had a wish?"  
"Who hasn't?" the policeman frowned slightly

"Do indulge me, surely it will make this whole process easier for us" He nodded as if accenting his own point, the policeman fell, he could see it in the younger's eyes

"Well, alright. But mine's a bit silly if I'm honest." He shrugged apologetically and gazed up at what he saw was a middle aged businessman smiling down at him.

The djinn led them carefully out of the shops and into a semi-dark corner, a blind spot unless you were certainly looking with purpose.  
"No wish is silly, I guarantee you that, now, wish it what you wished then"  
"I wished, still wish, That my dream love would come and find me. That she'd jump from my mind to here and love me" he looked about suddenly, realising that they weren't where they had been, and that the businessman was infact glowing slightly.

"Granted!" he purred, Kathryn stirred and saw the sights before her, the policeman she guessed had made a wish, the pull towards the djinn forced her up, breathing heavily against his side. The djinn looked down and grinned at her.  
"Good timing, come enjoy this fantasy he wished for." letting her down they walked just out of the policeman's vision, as indeed his love was standing, calling to him. He helplessly followed, smiling in pure joy, just as he reached her the world vanished, and the policeman screamed, something, was trying to push through his head, the pain sent him into terrified screams as his head exploded. Until the same woman jumped through his shattered skull and cradled him for a time, her pale frame covered in blood. The djinn smiled and turned to Kathryn, who was pressed against the wall, whiter than the skin of the woman.  
"She.."  
"His wish was made, if he wasn't a fool he would have worded it carefully" He took her chin between his clawed fingers, scraping the flesh tenderly.  
"This is our way, this is what you are destined to awaken upon an earth that we should have as our own" she bit her lip, refusing to make a noise either in agreement or fear of what he had said. She tried to move slightly the djinn blocked her pathway.  
"Walk with me, it will be less annoying if we are not stopped again". Shuddering with the knowledge that she was to a large extent deciding the fate of many lives weighing heavy on her still mostly human heart, laughing mirthlessly she nodded.

When Colin finally got home he found his mother sitting in the armchair, a glass of brandy in her hand. He frowned and came hesitantly to her side.  
"Mother, are you alright?" she looked up, her eyes unfocused

"My child, you are still alive then"

"Why would I not be?" it was then she for the first time broke down, in his whole life he had never once see her cry, and now here she was, sobbing into the chair.

"Oh you don't know, you don't know! You were safe, at least, I can pray that you still may be" She clutched his hand tightly, sobbing all the harder as he struggled and wailed at her in pain. The door opened and a tall man walked in, his eyes seemed far older than the elder-teen form that his body seemed to imply, Colin shuddered when he turned his eyes directly onto him, it felt as if his very soul were being judged. His mother stood up sharply, swayed and leant against the armchair.

"The one you seek is not here, leave!" The figure shook his head.  
"I cannot leave until the blood of the one who brought the djinn here is spilled, that is my order. Since you are aware of the situation, you must be destroyed too." Colin stared in disbelief, his mother, now standing as tall as normal opened her arms slightly, a wind brushing their cheeks, needle-sharp daggers appeared and multiplied, slicing the air as they hurtled towards the newcomer. She grabbed Colin's hand and fled, muttering words he had remembered as a much younger self, as they fled to the car the threw him into the front and drove faster than he had ever once seen her drive.  
"Mother! Slow down you'll crash" She glared and continued muttering under her breath

"Not until we're out of his sight, never until we're far far from him, he'll take you too, yes he will. Especially after tonight" She turned a corner and what he saw was a motorway, driving along it she let go of the steering wheel, it drove itself apparently. Colin finally had her attention.

"Who was he? What did he want? And why are you afraid mother?" She sighed, resting her head back against the seat.

"Who was he?...he was someone I had hoped against all hope, and I suppose against most of the religions as it would be, that he would have slept through this age" He frowned and she continued  
"Colin, what I'm going to tell you will put you in the same danger that I am in, so choose wisely if you truly want to know what has been going on all this time" Without a thought he nodded and she began her tale.

The djinn and Kathryn lifted their heads, she shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What, is this feeling?" The djinn glared darkly at their ceiling.  
"Nothing you need to worry about yet, if there is any trouble, I'll fight" She whimpered and against part of herself, curled into his side, he stared in mild surprise, knowing well enough the reason behind the act, he scraped his claws lightly against her bare back. Earlier she had been cooking when the knife dropped and grazed just over her heart, he, unshamefully pulled her top half into nakedness and tended to the wound, occasionally licking at the red trails and chuckling at her hidden moans. She had ended up with her breasts bound in bandage for the night he had said, somehow she wasn't sure it was just a night that they would be on. Purring unconsciously at the claws she nuzzled closer to him. Despite what she had said, she felt the bond deeper than blood inside her growing, a bond of magic he had mentioned in their own meeting, at one point during her pestering before dinner before he threatened to show her the meaning of bloodsex, she had ran into the kitchen around then.

The djinn frowned above her head, he knew perfectly well what going on, but to worry her would risk upsetting his dear waker, who against his own nature had very slightly grown on him, as far as he was concerned, she belonged to him and him alone, he wasn't going to share her with anyone. Nodding slightly to himself he returned to gently clawing her back, lulling her into a sleep.

R+R if you can


	6. Chapter 6

Wishmaster – The Devil's Daughter

Chapter 6

The sun rose over a small stone house, Colin groaned and turned over on the sofa, hiding his head against the darkened side. He heard movement somewhere behind him and frowned, realising he was not at home and had simply fallen asleep on his own sofa again he sat up and looked to where his mother was already up and dressed. Apparently she was in the middle of something ancient, judging by the numerous circles around her he sighed and curled up on the sofa to watch her.

She sang softly under her breath, the rooms vibrated in chorus to her, the darkness began gathering around them, she smiled and continued her song. The shadows surrounded and protected both Colin and herself from any seeing eyes that could follow, a long sigh echoed and she fell back.

Colin stood up sharply and came to her side, pressing a hand against her forehead as she had so often when he had been younger.

"Mother, are you alright?!" she smiled up at him exhausted.

"I shall be well, he won't find us for a time, hopefully not at all, with any luck" He sighed and helped her up, leading her back to the bed she had longed to sleep in since she had sent him to sleep. Smiling weakly back at her own exhaustion, he tucked her in.

"Thank you mother, please, rest now." She nodded slightly and was asleep instantly.

Kathryn yawned and shivered, looking about she was alone. Getting up from the sofa she had fallen asleep on along with the djinn she went in search of him. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, still shivering all the worse she began moving.

After several minutes she came to where her instincts led, a slightly open door, pushing on it gently she found the djinn resting, she took a step and he stirred, opening one eye he growled, not unkindly  
"What is it?" Blushing at the piercing one-eyed stare she murmured  
"I'm sorry, its just, oh never mind" turning to leave while attempting to hide her shivers, she felt a clawed hand touch her spine, and his voice against her ear.  
"You did not come all the way here to turn back, its hardly in your nature, girl. By any chance, is it cold you are suffering from?" Feeling his magic stirring her tongue she answered truthfully  
"I am very cold" glaring at the wall at the use of magic to get her to talk she clamped her jaws together, preventing any other unneeded words coming out.  
"Well then, what do you expect me to do?" He smirked and wrapped around her pale shaking frame, just at the point of touching her.  
"Shall I renew the stirrings of lust that your body screams for? Or simply offer the warmth that we djinn always have?" She blushed and remained stoic, attempting to ignore the comment that had indeed stirred her desires once more.

"Indeed, if you were to offer simple warmth, I would accept greatfully" he chuckled and bowed mockingly towards his bed, she stalked towards it but found his arms, wrapping around her and pulling her once more against him.  
"Djinn! What do you think your..?" his magic silenced her instantly.  
"Warming you, what else could I possibly be doing, child?" she blushed as his claws ran across her belly, in truth warmth was spreading through her at his touch.  
"Your using magic to warm me?" breathing slowly against her neck he chuckled darkly at her.  
"You asked for it, your wishes are my commands" his claws scraped lower, just reaching below her navel. Her breaths became less even, as the claws sparked magic teasingly just in reach..

Kathryn woke, blushing darkly, looking about she was indeed alone, but did not leave in search of warmth. Instead she took herself to the front door, finding it locked with something she felt was not going to break without a lot of disturbance she wandered into the kitchen for anything to warm her insides.

'That dream felt more real that it should have..I wonder if he had anything to do with it?' she shrugged to her musings and sang softly, a song she always had sung in the mornings that needed extra reasoning and comfort when none at home could be spared for her or her brother.

'Colin...'

The djinn rose his head from a deep slumber, barely hearing the softly sung song. Grinning up at the ceiling of his supposed 'home' he settled down again, listening to the song as it continued just above a soft whisper. He felt the tingle of magic within the child grow, something was sparking it, and he knew what was the cause.

When Colin's mother awoke, she found him resting on the sofa, his body twisting in a nightmare, she came to his side, looking out the window at the dark green canopy of trees, sunlight peeking through the leaves in spots.

"Colin, Colin my child wake up!" his body only writhed harder, the eyes opening and looking into hers, were not his at all. The eyes were a dark red, yellow rimmed.

"You have lost, why do you fight so?" She screamed and the shadows jumped  
"Get out of my son!" Colin's face twisted into a manic grin

"But mother..this is me, this is who I am in reality" she glared, holding the shadows from harming her child.

"You are not a djinn, you don't bear power, your human, not this, now wake up" He stood up, circling her and the sofa.

"Oh please, do you honestly think you know me better than I know myself?"  
"I know my son better than you know him, demon" He chuckled softly

"come now, I'm here on business women, what is your wish?" Her glare increased, watching her son practically bounce on the soles of his bare feet, grinning that demented inhuman smile at her.

"I have no wish, now begone before god banishes you from my sight!" The shadows crashed over him, but he stood there unharmed, his eyes darkened

"You cannot make me go away like that, but you can wish it" He watched her through this childs mind, seeing the dilemma, he chuckled, deciding to give her a moment he searched through the mind, seeing many many images, so many thoughts Colin had.

'Such a waste, his devotion to my waker is almost sickening, but somewhat useful and full of promising entertainment to him. Forming his human body within the boys mind, he walked over to where Colin sat, looking tearfully up at the djinn. He could smell the fear even within the boys mind.

"Relax, friend. I can help you" Colin looked up, trembling

"Who are you?" The darkness of the mind brightened, becoming a familiar room, Colin's own bedroom. The djinn grinned and walked over to the light blue sofa, across the wooden floor.

"I am a friend, one who can grant you a wish" He purred the last word across his tongue, smiling all to happily at Colin. He gazed weakly, his knees giving up and landing him on his bed across the room.

"A wish?"

"Yes, a wish, anything you desire, I can grant it" His voice was velvety, purring each word at Colin

"But, why?" For a second the djinn stopped, out of the thousands of years he'd been on and off earth, not one human had asked that particular question to him.  
"I grant wishes because it is my duty, mortal, now make your wish" Colin rose his eyes to look up at the djinn, hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Anything?" He nodded  
"Anything."

"I wish, to know where my sister is, is she okay? What's happened to her?" The room shook, vanishing as the djinn held up a hand, revealing Kathryn curled up, a blanket hugged against her much more wraith like form. Colin stood up sharply  
"Sister!" He reached out but a clawed hand grabbed his wrist.  
"She cannot hear or see you child, but as you can see, she is perfectly fine" Colin turned sharply and glared, tears falling down his cheeks.  
"Take me to my sister!" But the djinn was already fading, returning to the real world through Colin's eyes, he murmured through his head.  
"You only get one wish child, and I have granted it" He then looked over at the mother, no more than a few moments had passed the entire ordeal. Growling he looked up at the woman.  
"Make your wish already!" She glared darkly back  
"I wish you were gone from my sons body!"

"Granted"He laughed darkly and vanished, opening his eyes once more back in his own home. Yawning hugely. He settled himself more comfortably to rest.

R&R please


	7. Chapter 7

Wishmaster – The Devil's Daughter

Chapter 7

Kathryn woke up once more, her vision was blurred from sleep, she half saw a darker shadow at the end of her bed.  
"Its about time you woke up girl, Now get up" She rubbed her eyes and gazed up at him  
"But its early, the sun is just up, why?" He glared darkly and pulled the blanket away, her limbs automatically curled up around her.  
"Get up, we have work to do girl"She nodded slightly and slid up to get her clothes. The djinn had already disappeared in the movement.

The shadows curled around the old stone cottage, aiding their summoner with energy brought from other humans nearby. Colin watched then, fascinated by the little sparks chasing around the shadows.

"Mother?" She turned over slightly, opening her eyes to look at her son

"Yes dear child are you unharmed?" He nodded, sitting cross-legged, ignoring the nightmares he had consistently had since his meeting with that thing in his mind three days ago. The images of his sister so wraith-like and unconscious had terrified him, he had vowed that same night to find his sister and do whatever it took to save her.

The djinn in his human form paced slowly around the living room, waiting impatiently for any humans to appear at this door, surely the sign he had placed would lure a few in. He heard footsteps and turned, seeing his waker standing in pale glory, she looked confused.  
"What's going on, why are there people coming to our door?" He grinned his maniacal smile and practically flew to the door. She followed in quiet confusion to his sudden look of joy.  
When the door was opened, seven or eight people were walking up the garden path, four men, three women, the eldest of the men had an unusually sharp gaze, Kathryn shrunk behind the djinn  
"He's scary.." she murmured, the djinn silently agreed with her, though noting that scary was not word he used, disconcerting yes, defiantly not scary. Perhaps this was someone trying to stop him? Good luck wouldn't save their soul once he passed the threshold.

The supervisor of the crime scene looked in complete confusion, there had been no wounds found on the policeman apart from the explosion to the head, but no signs of a weapon, or apparently, how the attacker had left the scene. Sighing hugely he lit a cigarette and leant against the wall, remembering the earlier episode. A figure had come up to him, their face was shadowed by a large hat.

"Excuse me, have you another cigarette you could spare?" The voice was oddly hollow, as if it was not the persons real voice at all, he plucked his last one and handed it over.  
"Of course, here you go" nodding in thanks the figure lit and leant beside him, keeping the hat carefully across their face.  
"Can you tell me anything about this scene, such as where the one who did this is?" frowning he looked at the person.  
"What business of yours is it to what happened here?" he put on his best policeman voice  
"Its not allowed to give information to the general public surely you should know that, unless, are you a foreigner?" The figure laughed and lifted his head, an old man stood there, he lifted a hand and all the policeman could remember was the strange look in his eyes, eyes that had seen countless stories being made.

He shook himself and stood straight as the officials turned up to take care of the scene, heading towards his car to get away from the strange allyway with all its gory secrets.

As the guests settled themselves in the living room, Kathryn stood carefully out of the way of anyone, the djinn annoyingly had left her in charge of keeping them all well fed and watered while he vanished off for some unknown business. She had been doing her best to avoid the old man, he literally made her tremble in fear of something, something perhaps to do with the djinn. He stood up as she pondered and was infront of her before she realized, mentally gulping and screaming senselessly like a little girl for the djinn to save her from him she put on a brave smile and stood straight.

"Well well, do you know where our host, Mr. Demerest is?" She shook her head, his eyes were staring straight into hers, and she didn't like it one little bit.  
"No, I thought he was in the kitchen, I'll go check" She managed to take one step when he grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the corridor, unseen by the other guests. She winced, his grip was strong and judging by how he walked he wasn't going to live up to the image he presented. He slammed her back into a wall, gripping both shoulders tight.  
"Enough games, tell me where he is right now or I'll destroy everything you've ever known girl. You do know where he is" His eyes practically screamed rage, she gazed up in terror  
"I..I really don't know where he is, please, stop this" when she looked up, he was towering over her, he lifted up a long slender knife, pressing it against her throat.  
"Oh well, if you know nothing, I can't have you running to find him, goodbye" As the knife slid against her throat, and the first drop of blood trickled her mind went into oblivion, her hand shot out and threw him back, magic crackled in the air, her eyes took on the same red hue of the djinn's. The man stared in surprise, he could see her body glow slightly in the darkness curling around it, she took a step forwards, grinning at him.  
"You would take my life, That's no fun is it?" He threw the knife, she stepped out its path, and kicked him in the stomach hard. Red eyes met piercing ones, he doubled over and groaned.  
"Make a wish..any wish" she kicked again, anger radiating off her in waves.  
"N..no..stop this, what are you?" She lifted up her hand and slapped him. The magic inside her already silencing his cries of pain from the others.

The djinn growled and looked up, he had felt magic stirring, only now it seemed to have spiked unnaturally, he followed it mentally to Kathryn, shock filled him before he stood up from the roof of the house and magicked to the end of the corridor, he stared in disbelief, Kathryn was standing over the dead, mutilated body of the old man, blood splattered all over her clothes as she panted. Magic was still emanating from her in waves, just as his own had when he had claimed the souls into the stone. He growled and she turned to him, eyes narrowed and blood red, growling back she launched at him. Casting his human form away he caught her, one hand tangled in her hair the other weaving magic to restrain her, as her own kept breaking it, he forced her into a wall as his aura battled hers, she bared her teeth angrily at him, all her mind screamed for was blood and terror, as the magic intertwined itself with adrenaline she finally threw him from her and began heading to the other guests. He cursed in his native tongue and followed.

'Looks like something big happened to drag her mind this far..shame about the others, still, there's some hope if she doesn't slaughter them all immediately, more souls to play with will do us good'.

Colin cried out and twisted, his dreams were filled with the piercing eyes of an old man and his own sister taking the life from them. His mother was stroking his forehead soothingly.  
"Dear child, what's frightened you so?" He looked up at her, from the proud, beautiful woman she had always been, she now looked pale, her black hair had lost its sheen and dark circles framed her eyes.  
"I..I had a dream about Kathryn" She frowned darkly.

"Kathryn is not my daughter, or your sister anymore. She's going to have made her choice by now" His eyes widened and he sat up sharply  
"No! Mother, she's my sister, I won't abandon her tell me where she is!" His mother stood up, looking out the window with her hands placed on the windowsill.  
"No, if you go to her all that will await you is death, you still have a chance to live my son, with any luck, you can find a way to undo this mess that we've made" Watching the sun set a deep blood red filled the sky as Colin watched by his mothers side, it felt all so surreal, so wrong in every way. Silently he prayed for his sister to come back to him.

The djinn pushed a headless corpse off the couch with a disgruntled sigh, Kathryn was currently finishing off the last screaming human who had, rather stupidly the djinn thought, tried bargaining with her when she had clearly lost all common sense. He heard a sharp pained cry and saw her, leaping up and staring about in terror, tearful eyes meeting his own.  
"What..what happened?"

"You did this, all of it girl" She shook her head and trembled  
"I couldn't, I wouldn't do this.." He looked at her pointedly  
"You did, I watched it all. Care to explain what made your blood take control of you?" She paused, tears hitting the floor and mingling with the blood below  
"T..hat man, the one who scared me, he grabbed me, and put a knife to my.."her hand rose up to the wound at her neck, The djinn snarled and stood up, pulling the hand away to look at the mark.  
"He hurt you?" His voice was dark, full of quiet anger. She looked up at him with fearful, upset eyes, he was so close to her at that second, she could almost feel his magic under her skin. Jumping when a claw tenderly stroked along the wound, before his tongue followed and she shuddered  
"Did he make a wish?" he asked quietly, deep red eyes glaring into hers  
"I..don't remember, I can't remember anything after he cut me there, I.."

"Make a wish girl" The stone glittered in anticipation, a wish would strengthen its master, the one it was made to enslave for eternity. She looked deep into his eyes, her own trembling face reflected in them.  
"Promise me, you'll not do anything bad like you did to the policeman, or the woman before him"

"..I can't promise that girl, word your wish carefully" she took a deep, hiccuping breath  
"I wish, to know what happened today, and to know what's really going on, everything"  
He purred in her ear, feeling her skin grow warm under such a simple act, he rose his hands to her hips, magic passing from one clawed hand to the other, via her body. She moaned softly and looked away.  
"Granted, my dear waker"

R+R if you will.


	8. Chapter 8

Wishmaster – The Devil's Daughter

Chapter 8

Kathryn blushed and tried to push away from the djinn, his claws sinking oh-so-gently into her hips, she stepped, tripped over a body and was caught.

"Going somewhere, my waker?"

"I..You're supposed to be granting my wish!..Aren't you?" She tilted her head to the side, he'd never told her directly that was what he had to do, she felt it was right though.

"That is true, but you never said when, or how I tell you" he purred darkly into her ear, thrums of magic slipping like electricity down her spine.

"Tell me what I asked djinn, grant my wish.."Dark reddish eyes stared into blue for a moment before he sighed and the stone glowed, lifting up to shadow the room and their faces in a red glimmer.

"You wish to know what's happening? Very well" The stone seemed to fill Kathryn's entire vision, she blinked and suddenly stood in an entrance, the djinn sat in his true form upon a throne, the souls he had taken, from ages past bound and being tortured around him, he grinned and beckoned her with a claw.  
"What's going on child, is that you're bringing power to me and yourself with every wish that you will make. The souls that we have captured aid our strength, which is what we need" She walked slowly towards him, avoiding the souls of the woman, and the policeman, faint as they were she guessed that wouldn't last for too long. Shadows of others, perhaps the ones she herself had killed would join here, the tangible feel of being trapped was becoming all too worrying, his clawed hands had captured hers, his eyes were burning into hers.  
"This place, where is it?" The room, glowing red softly intensified at her words.  
"A Persian magician trapped me in the stone when I had almost taken over the world then, this stone, is the stone of the secret fire. You should know that, your blood despises this place as much as I do" He snarled, the most formed souls screamed in pain and fear of him. She took a step back and trembled, blood pumped loudly in her ears as she clapped her hands hard over them. Whispers in her soul seemed to egg her on with acceptance of who the djinn called her, his words screaming into her essence and vibrating back up.

'No, Sister please don't do this!' Colin screamed, his could see his sister in turmoil, the place she was in was terrifying, it felt to him like he'd soon be there as well. Pain wrecked his body as he pulled forwards, trying to comfort and protect his sister from this creature.  
'Sister...'

Kathryn looked up sharply.

"Who's there?!" The djinn picked her up and set her firmly on the throne, growling low in his throat.  
"Show yourself!" Colin felt himself being watched, turning he came face to face with the djinn's pet hound, it growled and snapped at his hand. He turned and ran into the centre of the room, the hound snapping at his heels and circling in the background. The djinn stared at Colin, as did Kathryn.  
"C..Colin?" He ran up but long vines wrapped around his wrists and pulled back, forcing him onto his knees to look up at her, sitting on the djinn's throne.  
"Sister, please, come back! I don't trust him, I need you.." She shook her head  
"No, Colin you can't be here"  
"Yes, he can, and he's caused quite enough trouble girl, it's time to end it" She turned and stood up to stand in front of the djinn.  
"What do you mean?" He held the stone between two claws, the centre glowing brighter and brighter.  
"I claim that which is owed" Colin screamed, as did she. Every wisher's soul was torn from their bodies and bound within this stone, this realm that the djinn called a home. Her mother screamed, flesh being torn from the soul and whipped raw, watching her own son and daughter by the djinn, tears fell down her soul's cheeks.  
"My children, this is, the end..." Colin writhed and screamed, the room seemed so full of people, pain written in their faces, everything was blood red, it hurt to move, but the screams tore through his head unlike anything that had before.

Kathryn turned in fear, she smelled blood, and an almost tangible taste of desire within the room. The djinn was smiling, his eyes closed and claws moving as if he were a conductor in an orchestra.  
"Why, Why?" He took her hands and lifted them, pulling her to stand in front and act as a conductor as well.  
"This is music my girl, let your talent flow through" Her hands swung and the room seemed to be in tune with the darker, more demonic feelings, the woman from such a long time ago screamed as the vines whipped harshly at her belly and already raw thighs. Kathryn's ears rang, but not painfully as they should, she gazed at her hands, to see long nails extending across her fingertips. She yelped and jumped away. The djinn's voice purred around her, everywhere she turned his voice echoed.

"Lose yourself in the music of their agony, you want to more than anything else" Yellow rimmed eyes filled with promise gazed into hers.

She turned and clapped her hands over her ears.

'I don't want to'

'Yes I do, it feels right to accept this'

'But!'

'I do, I want this, he's right, he could teach me'

'What if this is just a dream?'

'Then let's go through it to the end' Her mind torn in two, she turned with tearful eyes to the djinn, her brother kneeling on the ground, bound in vines and shaking from pain, or fear, she could smell both off him more than his sadness. Magic spiked and she launched, tearing at the vines and pinning him down, her eyes weren't blue any more, they were red, getting deeper and deeper in colour, she grinned ferally, fangs pointing over her bottom lip.  
"Dear darling brother of mine.." He screamed in fear, though his voice failed to meet their ears, the room around them was unbearably hot, glowing red like her eyes.  
"Sister, Kathryn, please don't do this" Her grin widened

"This is the end" her claws dug deep into his chest as she bit through his throat, blood splattered the throne, the djinn laughed loudly, the sound vibrating through the room and all the corridors of the stones halls. Kathryn's mother closed her eyes, he stalked over and dragged a claw down her cheek gently.  
"You've given me my child, my heir, and your destruction. For all this dear woman, I shall grant you your free wish, shall you make it now that is" She glared at the djinn  
"I may have once lusted after you djinn, but you're only a memory now, I'd rather die and be reborn in another, much happier time without you" He grinned darkly and dragged his tongue along her jaw.

"Wish it, and leave this sight forever" Her whimper brought a much headier laugh.

Kathryn's ears pricked at the laugh, she turned from the mutilated body and stood up, facing her mother and the Djinn with a dark eyed glare.

"You'll fall on your knees in front of our great race" Kathryn whispered huskily, The djinn's grin widening all the more."  
"You see, there is no hope, make your wish, my darling"Kathryn's mother closed her eyes and sighed quietly.  
"I wish, that I was with the demons that I summoned, by their will, their power, your only part in this it calling them here to do my bidding" She looked up at both her daughter and the djinn, anger boiling beneath her skin. The djinn grinned widely and waved a clawed hand across her eyes.  
"Granted" The shadows exploded up, curling around Kathryn's mother, their soft screams caressed her body as she shuddered.  
"Take me home, my dear demons" They wrapped around her waist, her chest, around both her legs and pulled her far out of the grasp of the djinn and his beloved child. The djinn snickered and wrapped his arms around Kathryn.  
"Child, this is the beginning of a new world, a new desire, our great race shall own this world. This is all because of you!" She turned to gaze at him, smiling with anticipation and lust.  
"Let us rule together, over everything!" The grin shone up into his eyes as he turned his head to the side, clawed hands gripping her own smaller claws.  
"Child, make your second wish, right here, right now!" Blood trickled between their toes, Colin's soul continuously being torn up and sideways, the screams of everyone they had met, captured, wished with echoing in their ears.  
"My wish, my wish is to be shown everything you promised, to unleash our powers together in a cacophony of song and rapture!." His grin turned feral, as he dragged her magic through her veins, and his own shatteringly through the crystal as cracks appeared along it. Kathryn cried out, her body felt aflame with pure feeling, good and powerful, and his own magic, tugging at her senses and body, or his claws, she no longer cared.

The djinn pulled her to him, his claws dragging down her body as her own tried to pierce his harder skin, he chuckled into her ears, feeling the crystal and its bonds shattering completely around them.

Kathryn's moans grew from small mewls to vocal chords stretching with strain, her body arched and writhed with the effort to scratch the djinn, her djinn, she his waker and him the demon to bring power, lust clouded her vision, barely noticing the blood of the people she had killed in a fit of anger and fear not long ago.

Bandages were ripped, new bright blood trickled from numerous claw marks and bites, the crystal lay shattered on the floor behind the writhing Kathryn and growling djinn, both unaware of the abandoned house twisting to their magic, the souls echoed louder and louder in fear of the increased tortures.

"Djinn!" She cried sharply, claws flexed and gripped his, while he sat on her hips with a solid thump, he looked down with his darkened eyes.  
"Child?" he looked down, her hair matted with blood, hers or the mortals he had no clue, nor cared, her body was littered with cuts he had left, with a grin that threatened to split his cheeks he left his hands on her waist, thrumming magic into her again.  
"S..stop it djinn, please" He snickered, gazing at her

"Didn't you learn your lesson from the woman in that shop, don't plead with me, wish from me child, wish it and I'll grant with pleasure" Her whimpered moans echoed in him, his magic called to her as hers tickled at his mind.  
"I made my wish, now grant it to me" He grinned, her body arched sharply  
"Gladly, dear waker, gladly."

Well..yes I'm months late, comes with huge amounts of work, but I will finish this entire thing in about two or three chapters. With luck,

rate, or just review? I don't bite anymore..


	9. Chapter 9

Just a couple of chapters are left to complete this…darker and more fulfilling story than the last film was, enjoy it, please.

Wishmaster – The Devil's Daughter

Chapter 9

The sight of his waker, lying beneath him covered in fresh cuts and practically turning into a demon herself left the djinn feeling rather pleased with himself. She had cried, screamed, growled at him with her teeth ground against his and fought back unlike the humans he had be made to endure, only to have them wish him back again with anger snarling into his very core. His waker, who shared his blood and desire to see this world in the throes of their kind, now lay in a fitful sleep on an un-bloodied bed. He chuckled and looked at the house around him, a tangle of intricate spires jutted both up and down, and souls that he had collected hang, lay, or just became a part of the twisted wall they had made from the delirious blood passion not so long ago.

"Nngh, djinn?" Kathryn sat up slowly, her head felt strangely fuller, yet bigger, as if there was more space to fill in it, the djinn turned to look at her in his true form.

"You're awake?" He snickered, apparently unaware of what had occurred so recently.  
"Why does my head feel strange?" She grabbed onto his arm and pulled herself up into a sitting position.  
"Why? The power in your veins is awake, it demanded changes on your body, don't look at me like that, you still look human, though how long our kind would appreciate that I'd rather not linger on" He put a hand on her back, pushing her up and off the bed easily, seeing her sway and collapse straight into the wall to her left.  
"It's hard, to stand or keep my eyes open, everything's just so dark. It smells, odd in here." He laughed and pulled her up into his arms, leading her around the twisted house with screams once again echoing madly. Kathryn squirmed and tried to block out all the voices screaming at her, what little human existed within her sobbed in fear of herself, no longer able to distinguish what she was anymore.

"What, what happened to this place?" He smiled at her manically, tightening his grip on her waist and legs and swung her to a window.

"This, was your power, and mine, they combined during my second wish to you, dear waker" He felt her tremble, half contemplating telling her he had only half completed the wish, and could very happily complete it regardless of her fear.

"I, we, did this?" Kathryn did shudder, if she had done this then what else could she do before the legions of the djinn came to take the world for their own, as they so dearly wished, as her blood, her heart wished for the same.

"We did waker; feel like seeing what else I can wring from your body, in pain, pleasure, delight of both and more?" Mentally, he sighed at her shake of the head, part of him rather did want to taste her flesh, hear her screams with the souls, mostly he wanted to eat either her, off her, or settle for another human to live on. The latter seemed the most possible in the currant situation, nodding he turned his gaze to her, stomped downstairs and began wording himself carefully.

"Waker, my dear connected waker, its breakfast time!" Kathryn squeaked at the insane grin of a hungry djinn currently carrying her down a warped house, each step brought a new twinge of fear settling into her belly.

"Do, do I want to know?" He laughed loudly and nodded.  
"Humans for breakfast, sound nice?" The sound of disgust made him shake with laughter, Kathryn had to cling to him to avoid being thrown on the floor, he eventually leant against the wall and smiled at her with a manic gleam in his eye.  
"Don't sound so full of foolishness my waker, soon you shall feed upon humans as you do upon meat of other animals!" He chuckled louder at the sounds of her attempting not to throw up, especially when she attacked him with her fist.  
"How dare you expect me to eat my own kind!" Her eyes blazed furiously as she slipped from his grasp and attacked again with volatile attacks.  
"My mother is dead, as is my brother, and all you can do is crack jokes about eating humans?" By this point the djinn was all but rolling on the floor with glee at her expression, that point alone sobered him. Never before had the djinn been so responsive to any emotion; and now here he was giggling, no, laughing throatily at his waker, his very soon to be entwined with him waker.  
"I do indeed jest dear waker, as will you soon enough, I guarantee it, but before breakfast there is something that I would do" He stood up and walked towards her, his eyes narrowed and focused completely upon her in a worrying way. Kathryn took a step back, her eyes only saw his, nothing else could be focused on.  
"W, what is it, that must be done?" She took another step back, before he lunged and pinned her to the wall, kissing and biting at her lips harshly as his hands worked magic through her body, rendering her nothing more than sensation, and immediate desire to not submit alone.  
Kathryn's hands grabbed his head and poured her own magic deep into his mind, earning a low dangerous growl to echo against her thoroughly bruised shoulder, she tugged and twisted against him, nearly toppling them both over onto the floor as blood was spilt again, this time her blood mixed with his upon the wooden boards beneath their feet, the blood glittered and just as suddenly as the djinn had pinned her to the wall, he was against the opposite wall gritting his teeth in pain at a noise.  
The stone glowed fiercely in the living room, and the older man grinned at it, tilting his head to where he had heard the signs of life, not mortal but life none the less.  
"Come to me dear demons, I'll kill you all and keep humans safe" The smile had turned dark, filled with hatred and anger.  
Kathryn winced, gripping her head and gazing at the djinn in fear.  
"What's going on, why does it hurt?" The djinn shook his head and reached for her, he knew that someone had entered with the idea to kill him and his precious waker, this he would not allow.  
"Stay behind me, we are in mild trouble." She immediately slipped into him, terror that spoke of ancient times echoed from him and into her.  
"Don't die on me, not as well" Footsteps alerted them that the presence was coming to them after all.  
"Well, if it isn't evil unmentioned for many, many years, and a human in the sides, all the better for me" He swayed and raised a dagger, Kathryn gripped the djinn's arm in worry, fighting her urge to turn and run.  
"Who are you, to come into my house?" The man looked from one to the other lazily, his eyes were feral at the idea of battle once more.  
"Death, you to my service" With that he threw the dagger at Kathryn who dodged with a shriek, her arm caught the edge of the blade and pierced deeply, the djinn turned with out a breath and smashed his clawed hand into the man's chest anger boiling from within into murderous rage as they fought.  
Kathryn swayed, already suffering blood loss from the foreplay as the djinn called it and the dagger hurt in ways that it really should not have, her vision began fading as she whimpered and clutched her head . The last thing she or the man saw, was each other's eyes before she herself flew into the fight. The djinn stared in amazement at her, with two wishes he felt everything that she did, as she no doubt would his if she listened with more than her ears, but her human side was fading in favour of the blood that remained, her djinn blood, his blood. All her thoughts were silent bar the simple desire to kill this man.

Her hands bore claws as she dug into his chest, his eyes, anywhere she could forge pain into him she would, shock passed through her as another pair of clawed hands were at her own, angry snarls echoed in her ears. The djinn to attacked thoughtlessly, only wanting to kill and cause destruction, his hands found the bits of skin that his wakers had not. The man gazed in his dying moments with shock, how could a human side with this monster, become just like it, and yet have the tears that shed for destroying a life flow so freely from her eyes, he smiled briefly, and died at the hands of the djinn and his waker's hands.

Kathryn sat back, panting and crying against the wall, the blood on her hands seemed to grow darker, and she cried harder against herself, thumping against the plaster wall she leaned against with sobs. The djinn turned to her, not at all understanding what this strange sensation of regret was, or why he was unable to block it out from his mind as he had been able to many times before when he had connected to wakers, albiet they didn't have his blood in their veins.  
"Waker-"  
"No! I have a name, I still have a name" she turned her head, gazing at him with with tears still trickling down her face and into her lap to mix with the blood.  
"-Kathryn- calm down, dear waker, Kathryn" He slowly raised a clawed hand to her cheek, confused and wondering what it was that he as doing.  
"Stop crying, it won't solve your problems, not one bit, now calm down and listen to me." She sat up and gazed at him in terror, sadness and a lot of exhausted want.  
"He's dead, I-we killed him. How can I calm down knowing that?" He shook his head in mild disapproval, gripping her chin, forcing a dark and promising kiss upon her until she stopped shaking.  
"Death is part of us, part of you, part of me. Live with it and begin to enjoy yourself, make your last wish and set our kind free." She shook her head slightly, giving him one last look before she turned sharply up and ran out of the house, far out into the street and past the town. Ignoring all the stares of the others, who saw her bloodstained clothes tearing past them and finally into the same wood she had first fallen to the djinn when she had run then away from her mother's cold words. Staring down into the water, she broke down again into masses of tears and shivers, unable to keep herself up and crumpled to the ground.

One more chapter, and it'll end, so review?


	10. Chapter 10

As with all good things, they must come to their end, and so this shall. Come along for another ride and more destruction.

Wishmaster – The Devil's Daughter

Chapter 10

Darkness stained the sky a dark purple as the djinn gazed out at it, anger boiled beneath his once again human frame. His waker had run, run from him and somewhere where he couldn't see her.  
"Damned human, why do you fight what's already awake, Give in and become mine so we can end this human reign" He sighed mentally and stalked out the house to go hunt out what was dearly precious to his gaining the world for his kind.

Kathryn's exhaustion that had left her unconscious by the river came to its end and she awoke. Her clothes were bloodied and her body bore many marks of being tortured by the djinn and his magic, but for all of those things she still felt guilt for running from him. She sighed and curled up, gazing down into the rivers surface as she debated what was being made of her, what was to come.

"How can I just forget all that I am for what my race is?" she shook her head sharply at the thought.  
"I'm not like them, he said I was different, but I still feel no better than being one" The river rippled with a breeze, she saw her reflection flicker, and the changes were suddenly more visible than ever.  
Her eyes were red rimmed and yellow, the green had faded completely, and her body had become lean, still flesh coloured and soft, but promised a hint of muscles. She shuddered and held herself tightly, trembling against the cold and fear of turning into what she lusted and cared for bizarrely.

"I've been looking for you W-Kathryn" The djinn placed a hand on her shoulder, knees bent so his head was but an inch from her own.  
"You should have left me to die like my family" Despite her words she had leaned back towards him, seeking warmth and some form of sanity in her state.  
"I cannot, and well you know that, now, I must complete your second wish, and I don't believe you'd ask for such things beside a river, so will you return with me child, live your fantasies with one such as myself?" He turned her around so his eyes bored once again into hers, within moments she cried and pressed against him.  
"Let me go back, make me forget my human side, let's conquer the world and make it ours!" She stood up and he followed, watching her smile and throw herself back into the lake with a keening cry of happiness and horror at her own actions. The djinn cursed sharply and made to follow, even as she sunk below the surface and did not begin rising again.

The water seemed oddly warm, or perhaps she had already forgotten cold due to her life, her djinn, her wishes of fire of blood. Why was the water getting darker, and why was she starting to feel her chest burn?

The djinn dove deeper into the depths, searching frantically for any sign of his waker's hair or frame in the dark

'Damned girl, damn her if she dies I'm not doing this again!' Pushing his body all the farther down he frowned at a small glimmer of movement down his side.  
"Waker..."

Kathryn tried to open her lips, the pain was unbearable in her chest by now, and the demonic side was screaming at her mind to let it take over, to fight back and demand her power be used instead of wasted so foolishly. She sobbed against it even as she began to agree, something grabbed her arm and tugged, her demon side apparently taking on its own form to keep her alive. Warmth emitted from those arms and a larger body as her consciousness faded.

Something like Light burned from one corner of the room, Kathryn growled low in her throat and curled away from it.  
"Awake then, my waker" The rough voice murmured near the side she had curled into, her eyes snapped open and she stared at the djinn, gazing back down at her with a sardonic smile.  
"I'm alive? Did the demon-"  
"No, but it called to me, that's the only way I could find you in that river" He watched her shiver and hide herself in the only un-bloodstained bed he could find in their house, sighing quietly he rested a hand on hers and dragged a nail slowly up the arm.  
"My waker, do you really think I would let you die?" He forced her head up slowly, glaring into eyes just like his own.  
"Do you so hate yourself that you'd die?"

"I couldn't bare the loss of my family, knowing what would happen when I make my last wish, knowing what would happen to everyone." He shook his head in anger and grabbed her throat, stroking it gently with his claws.  
"Why think of them, all they ever did was tell you what to do, how to live, how to breathe, why waste such emotion on that?" She looked up at him, her hair tangled and falling across her face.

"I still cared. Djinn, I have a favour to ask of you" He gripped her arm and tugged her into a sitting position.  
"Don't ask of me, wish of me and it'll be granted" She gazed at him with tears running down her cheeks, power stirring beneath her skin as she raised a hand to his head. A low growl rumbled in his throat before he flipped her onto the bed, glaring down in his true form.  
"Wish it, wish it waker" her eyes slid closed, tremors shaking her form.  
"you never completed the second wish" A wide grin was the last thing before the djinn set upon his task, claws raking her sides and clothes, blood trickled from numerous wounds as she growled low in joy at him.

As the second wish was completed, the sun began to sink as dusk set in, people set into their homes for another night of sleeping, preparing to go out, or enjoying company. The djinn stood at the front door, looking out in his human form, Kathryn standing proudly by his side, her eyes occasionally flickering between blue and red, she pressed against him with a soft, sardonic laugh, his hand idly smoothing over a particularly big bruise he'd left not too long ago.  
"You have yet one more wish to make my dear" his voice was soft, she tilted her head slightly.  
"I know, I'm not making that wish until I have had one last walk, one last time to see this world as it is, I do so enjoy it" He shook his head, sighing.  
"You and your human instincts, they will not save you!" she growled quietly, stalking from him and vanishing into the growing night, murmuring just enough to let him hear.  
"You are not my master, and I most certainly will not take insults of the race I thought I was for such a long time." Shaking his head once more he watched her, waiting till she had all but vanished before he followed her once again muttering softly.  
"Fool girl, fool. Your human nature will fail, if you but wished it and set us free."

Kathryn sighed, walking along the streets, ignoring early drunks and shifty faced people hiding in shadows. She knew what her body would do, her blood dictating her humanity, but her mind was still torn, she wished to not let it go, she still wished to be loved again, her family she had known were dead, her lover murdered and she had watched. What was left for her, but could she really give up herself, this world and surrender to the djinn?  
"I don't know what to do; only what I should, but what if I'm only doing this because I have nothing left?" She had unwittingly walked to the river; she gazed at it, arms firmly around herself.  
"If I must make one more wish, then I know what it is I will make" The djinn, having followed her listened, every muscle taut. A wide smile of pride split his face.  
"Wish my dear, wish it" he whispered, darkness flickered behind him as he sneaked up behind her. Kathryn sighed, closing her eyes.  
"I wish, I wish, that my humanity were to sleep forever, that the djinn may rule this place, I wish, that the djinn will care for me, look after me for eternity, that I, I will be his lover. I wish that this wish cannot be altered to any other purpose than what I would say, I wish for that and that alone."  
"And you wish, is granted my dear" She turned sharply, seeing him stand by her wide eyes, arms open as his form slipped into reality, the scent of burning grass filled the air around them as she heard the cries of the djinn begin to wail at them.

As the skies changed from clear blue to dark grey clouds rolling across the sun, people turned to see strange creatures walking towards them. They cried out when the clawed hands reached their throats, wishes and pleas echoed across the world as the djinn settled it to become their own. The djinn stood idly behind Kathryn, she watched the other djinn with interest.  
"What'll they do now?" He nipped her ear, laughing.  
"_We _will make this place our home my child, the time of humans has ended with your wish, as has your own attachment to them." He felt her stir, pulling his hands onto her hips and swaying in a slow dance.  
"Then, let us cause havoc and destruction, let us rule over this world together, your bound to protect and love me" A snicker crossed through into her ear, the nip had turned into a suckle.  
"I would have without a wish my child, but I am bound to you, and you are mine for all of eternity." Kathryn smiled brightly and let out a piercing cry, walking beside her djinn with a prideful joy in her eyes. The other djinn cried out their own joy of freedom from the space between the worlds at long last, listening with glee to the sounds of pain and fear from the humans, wrung out as tortures of pain, some of partial pleasure and many final cries of death filled the air of the world. Buildings fell to be trampled just like the wings of angels, creatures fell to death and suffering, this was, thought the djinn, a perfect victory brought by his own child, the last remnants' of human was her, and as she had wished, he would protect her, as would all djinn from anything that would cause her physical harm anyway. He turned his head, watching her chest rise and fall in slow breaths, a clawed hand covered her breast as a grin spread across his face.  
"Oh yes, my waker, this is indeed a perfect victory" He murmured softly, she smiled faintly as her eyes opened, stretched out on a small bank of grass as her clothes hung to her torn frame.  
"Something in mind, Djinn?" She smiled wider at the mad look covering his face.  
"You are." With that he launched himself to her, wild laughter echoing from both their throats as he forced himself into her, watched the eyes of many others at the end of the world.

It is finally done, so there you go. The films failed to let it happen so I have. Read it and if anyone makes a suggestion I'll listen, but it's done at long last. Review it if you please.


End file.
